User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Monaco Questions Hey there, I was recently converted to Monaco, rather quickly I might add, and had a few enquiries hopefully you could help with. I used to be using Monobook. # At the top of your main page, instead of Google ads, you have one large banner ad. How? # Under article, you have "From Muppet Wiki". I use to have something similar to this under Monobook, however it's not reappearing with Monaco. # How did you get Special:AvatarUpload ? Cheers, LordTBT Talk! 03:36, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, it's nice to talk to you! I'm responding over here 'cause I figure this is where you'd go first anyway. :The ads at the top of the page are determined by Wikia's adserver. Sometimes you'll see Google ads, and sometimes banner ads. I see at the top of this page that there's a bunch of "rat and rodent control" type ads, which is a little weird considering the wiki topic. I guess there aren't a lot of Google ads for "making clothes for your rat" or "preparing dandelion souffle". :) :I changed something in MediaWiki:Common.css to make the page title appear... I'm glad to see it worked. :Having avatars on Muppet Wiki was sort of an experiment that the tech folks were trying out. They wanted to test it somewhere, and I said that it was okay to put it on Muppet. I'm not sure when it'll be available across all wikis, but we should be seeing more stuff like that in the near-ish future. :By the way, I was just poking around and noticed the sentence you added to MediaWiki:Talkpagetext. I know how frustrating it is when people don't sign their posts. That message does seem kind of harsh, though, especially for new people who haven't used talk pages before. It's a little scary to be threatened with a ban every time you leave someone a talk page message, y'know? Anyway, I just wanted to mention it. :Let me know if I can help with anything! Talk to you soon. -- Danny (talk) 03:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, you caught me online. While I've noticed the ads at the top of the pages are either randomly Google or banner ads, I've also noticed on Muppets, Halo, & Wookiee that on the Main Page, the ad is always a banner ad, which looks sleeker than the Google ads when one enters the site. The characters in the books are actually rodents (mice & rats), so it explains the Google ads. I appreciate the Common.css tweak. Over the past week I've had a user who has refused to register no matter how many times I've politely asked them too, and has ignored requests to read our style manual and to sign talk pages. I'm getting a little frustrated applying multiple unsigned templates on a daily basis now. The ban wouldn't be permanent, it would be enough so that when the user was unbanned, they should have versed themselves with the style manual. In the welcome announcement it says sign, at the top of the page it says sign, and at the bottom it says sign. How hard can it honestly be? --LordTBT Talk! 03:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's funny -- I think you're the first person I've ever seen who prefers the graphic ads to the Google ads. I don't think there's any particular way to tweak that; it's just part of the system. :::I totally understand what you mean about the user who won't sign talk pages... That's incredibly annoying, and I think if he can't follow the wiki's guidelines, then a ban is totally appropriate. :::So if it's really just one person's problem, then I don't think you need to put it in Talkpagetext. That feels like punishing everyone because one person is being a jerk. :::By the way, you can respond right here... I've got your page on my watchlist, so I'll get a notification when you reply. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I would definitely say I prefer the graphic ads. More of a professional look imo. But it's hard to believe it's all one "system" when the wikis I listed have a graphic on the main page no matter what, and I've tried refreshing the pages to check. I've taken your advice and modified the text. Cheers for the help. --LordTBT Talk! 06:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) New skin Wow, I just came by and saw the super-cool new skin. It looks great! :) -- Danny (talk) 23:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --LordTBT Talk! 05:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi LordTBT. Redwall is a great idea for a spotlight and a nice wiki. You have about 40 uncategorized pages (mostly videos, for which there is no category as far as I can tell). Could you please categorize them somewhere? If you will do that you are already great with welcomes and the wiki is in good shape, so we will be happy to spotlight it. -- Wendy (talk) 13:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :That was fast! I should have known it would be when Phillip (Muppets101) said he was a friend of yours :). You're on the list and I'll try to give you a heads up when we actually have the spotlight ready to go. -- Wendy (talk) 20:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Partners Hello LordTBT, I'd just like to say that I love what you've done to the skin! Looks much nicer! Anyway, I have a proposition for you. Would the Redwall wiki be interested in becoming a partner with the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki? This would be mutually beneficial to both parties, as it would bring users from the Redwall wiki to the CoAD wiki, and vice versa. Allow me to tell you a little about the CoAD wiki; it's a relatively new wiki, set around the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki, written by Michelle Paver. The Redwall wiki and CoAD wiki have a lot in common, being both book series where animals play a large part. Would you be interested? I hope you would, as I would love to add the Redwall wiki to the partners list. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 18:16, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks you. If you look at the sidebar on the CoAD wiki, you will see the Redwall wiki in the friends and partners. Thanks for your acceptance. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 06:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) News If you'd like to say anything at all about the CoAD wiki, the Redwall wiki or the partnership, we hope that you'd like to do so here. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 13:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC)